


Day 18: Orifice

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 18, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, This is, idek, madness16 day 18, nsfw at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18: Orifice

**Author's Note:**

> This word is so weird :I NSFW at the end.
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

Jack couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't. He didn't know what was so funny about that the damn word, but he cracked up every time someone said it.

The substitute teacher had given them a three page passage and told them to replace anything that means opening or whatever with 'orifice'. And _then_ he instructed the students to read, one by one. They would start reading, and the teacher would say stop after a few seconds and tell someone else to read it. It's pretty stupid honestly, but Jack guessed the teacher didn't expect to be in this class. And the funny thing is, everyone had to say 'orifice' at least _twice_. It was _hilarious_.

Whenever it was Jack's turn to read, he kept snickering at 'orifice'. The teacher would glare at him pointedly, but Jack cannot stop. Hiccup just rolled his eyes. _The idiot_.

**…**

"I'm sorry, but for some fucking reason it's hilarious to me!"

Hiccup grumbled and dropped his bag onto the floor with a loud _thump_. Jack just wouldn't stop laughing all the way home, 'orifice' slipping out between laughs.

"Hey Hic?" Jack was biting his lips to stop from laughing out loud.

"What."

"Fuck me in my orifice." He laughed. Again.

Hiccup was tired, and was feeling annoyed. He didn't ignore Jack, oh no he wasn't that cruel. He was _evil_.

Afterwards, Hiccup made sure Jack was screaming and moaning until his voice was hoarse and fucked him hard enough so that Jack won't be able to walk right the next day and sitting down will be a _painful_ experience.

Hiccup had even mentioned 'orifice' in his dirty talk, but Jack was too busy writhing and moaning to even register the word that made him laugh before.


End file.
